Mass flow meters with only a single straight Coriolis measuring tube have been used increasingly. Mass flow meters operating according to the Coriolis principle, which have only a single straight measuring tube, have significant advantages compared with those with two straight measuring tubes or one loop-type measuring tube. Specifically no flow dividers and flow combiners are required and a straight measuring tube is easier to manufacture than a loop-type measuring tube. Also the pressure drop is smaller and a straight measuring tube is easier to clean.